Bittersweet Kisses
by AnimePrincessReborn
Summary: They have had a four years and now finishing off their senior year they have run into the dilemma of what now? Can Michiru and Haruka survive what comes next? Can the rest of their friends figure out their lives as well? Can anybody?
1. Chapter 1

And this is mine i assure you...i do not own sailor moon or it's characters in any way...though i really wish i could at least own my own account . i really dislike the people who hacked my email...oh well at least i have this up and i think personally it is a lot better then it used to be. 19 year old me would have rocked the written world of 16 year old me! anyway i hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Michiru let out a small sighed. It was almost midnight and still no call from Haruka. As if it wasn't bad enough that they didn't get to see each other, Haruka's little escapades were killing her. She was always going out causing trouble yet always having a good time. It worried Michiru. As long as Haruka wasn't by her side she could never get over the fact they didn't have much time left. They would eventually have to go their separate ways, right? No matter what though Michiru promised she would wait for Haruka.<p>

Though, it was nights like this she felt like crying. Haruka was always so reckless so lively so _fun_. Sure she was hard headed and stubborn but for some odd reason everyone loved her. It perplexed Michiru to the point where she would get headaches thinking about it.

Of course Michiru was not that much different. Of course she was hard headed and bitchy as Haruka could be but only could Haruka bring out the mean Michiru. To most people Michiru was studious smart and likable as a person. She was quiet and always working hard. Haruka on the other hand never really cared she was sporty and she was plenty street smart but not all school smart. She skipped classes and barely ever did homework.

Yet Michiru was so attracted to her. She yearned for her touch for those lips and for those bittersweet words Haruka would say when no one was around to hear them. She longed for Haruka to say I love you back. Just To hear it, would mean the world to her. Just to be with Haruka she would give anything. But knowing Haruka, she was out drinking with Seiya and some other friends.

She hated Haruka's friends. Not for any particular reason other than the fact they never went away. They had had so much more time with Ruka then her. She hated that they gave the two absolutely no space. She felt a sick churn in the pit of her stomach. Here comes the guilt. She was sick of feeling jealous of her girlfriend but at the same time she couldn't help it.

Haruka was always out doing something then when she came back she'd call Michiru and spare no details. Michiru wasn't always jealous mind you just incredibly hurt that Haruka could go out and have so much fun without her and not even really give her a thought. The blonde lived life without regrets and with total disregard of those around her. It was a perfect way to live…

* * *

><p>Haruka looked out over the water. Michiru would probably be worrying herself sick right about now. She was probably thinking Haruka was out doing something she wasn't supposed to. Which is exactly what Haruka was doing but nothing bad could come of it this time unlike previous occurrences that involved the police or a high speed chase ending in disaster. She didn't get Michiru always worrying about her. Well she did but, all the same she wasn't THAT dangerous. She was just having fun and enjoyed a good time. Michiru was so much fun to be with but when it came to Haruka having a good time without her she turned… strange.<p>

She would always get jealous and sad. Then Haruka would have to do some major damage control and let Michiru know that she still loved her and wanted to be with her and that she was safe. She supposed it was from Michiru having such a strict family the aqua haired girl was hardly let out of the house and when she was it was usually for extracurricular purposes only.

Seiya called out to her "Hey Harukaaaaa! Over here bitch! We got some _coronas…_hahaha" the boy held up the American beverage and waved it 'round like an idiot.

Haruka smiled to herself Seiya could really out gay himself sometimes. She quickly turned her mind from Michiru to just having fun. If she thought about the aqua haired woman anymore she would go mad. The thought of the sad tone she'd have when Haruka called made her heart drop. That sad voice haunted her. She shook her head in another attempt to wipe the sweeter half of her from her mind. It was hard though…and it didn't make it any easier that it was drizzling. Or that they were near the ocean. Two of Michiru's favorites things.

"You okay Haruka?" Mako-chan said giving her a skeptical look.

"Fuck yea I'm okay. Now let's drink these bitches up and have ourselves a good time!" Makoto laughed "Now there's the Haruka we know and love" she said as she handed her a beer.

Haruka continued to laugh as she started to drink the beer. The sad ghostly Michiru voice started to fade as the buzz of the alcohol took her brain to a calmer place.

"Remember Haruka don't have too much fun without me…you know how jealous I get." she could hear Michiru's giggle echo through her head. She shook her head. She thought she had escaped the voice of her conscience and reason! Yes, it was decided, she had to do it, she had to get drunk and get the girl out of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her. The girl was infectious and she really made Haruka feel strange. She took a huge swig of the beer and felt the alcohols effect take more control. She didn't get drunk off of beer unless she had as many as 5 or 6 but it felt good to loosen up a little bit. To shake off all those things that had been said and done. To forget all your problems for a bit. Problem was she couldn't forget all of them.

* * *

><p>Michiru laid down on her bed. She couldn't take it anymore she loved Haruka deeply with all of her heart. But the blonde took advantage of her kindness and love. They both knew the other couldn't stay mad at the other. But unlike Michiru Haruka used it to her advantage. She would deliberately see how far she could push Michiru to test her boundaries with the aqua haired girl. That blonde needed a good kick in the ass.<p>

_Maybe I shouldn't answer for her when she calls. Yea maybe that will teach her a lesson when it come to taking advantage of my kindness and love._ Michiru suddenly jumped at the sound of her cell vibrating. _c'mon Michiru don't pick up…the only thing waiting for you on the other line is nothing but heartache and guilt. _zzzzzzzzzzzz the phone kept going. Michiru clenched her eyes shut. _stupid voicemail pick up already._

She gave in.

"moshi-mo"

_hello Michiru-san? _came the undeniable voice of Minako

"Hai it is me what's up mina-chan."

_Nothing much I was just calling up to see how you are doing._

Michiru laughed. Why couldn't Haruka be this nice? Then again minato was not this nice either.. "How thoughtful of you mina."

_"Oh well you know me always thinking about other people, doing whatever I can to better the world being as pure of heart as can be." there was a hint of sarcasm in the sweet honey tone _

Michiru let out a short laugh. "yes that's you alright"

_Aw Michiru why do you have to be so mean to me…_mina giggled

"hai mina-chan I am too mean to you aren't I? I guess you do deserve a little credit I mean after all you did do a great job on the decorations for the dance"

_"Ha and just cause I'm in a good mood double HA you really think I did all that. You cwazy Michiru-chan. That was all done by Ami-chan, Haruto and Rei-chan"_

"but what about everyone else?"

_"Well lets see everyone else consists of you, Haruka, Usagi Mamoru, Seiya, Makoto, and Yaten and Taiki. Now lets see…we all know Usagi took Mamoru somewhere over the rainbow, the three brothers of trouble were out causing problems knowing Makoto she was probably with them causing problems because she's stupid like that and don't get me started on Haruka! oh that reminds, i was hoping that this weekend you could…"_

BEEP! The phone beeped signaling someone on the other line. Michiru quickly went over knowing mina would continue going on and on now that the true nature of her phone call had been revealed.

"moshi mo_"_

_"Hey Michiru it's me."_

"Haruka?" Haruka could Michiru's soft voice on the other side. She layed down on her bed and sighed. The other girl sounded like she had been awake which while may seem good was very…bad. It meant she had been waiting up.

"hai Michiru. I just wanted to call you."

_"Uhhh yea okay…i have mina on the other line let me tell her goodnight and get back to you. " the cool sound of Michiru's voice made haruka's heart drop. she was upset a click signaled she was gone and haruka feared she wasn't coming back but as said several moments later michiru reappeared back on the line with another click._

_"hello?"_

"Are you okay Michiru? Your voice sounds all tight…"

_"I'm okay. do not don't worry about me just go on having fun with your friends don't let me bring you down at all…." haruka flinched at the venom in michiru's tone._

"aw don't be like that Michiru….you know I…care…about you."

_"Hai know Haruka all too well. I guess its just tough not being able to be with you as much." the aqua haired girl's tone got softer._

"well nobody said it would be easy."

_"I know but I miss you and not seeing you is the devil itself…I hate my parents for being so overprotective"_

"heh don't we all? We all know you are the light of the party." Haruka smirked, that would definitely melt away any ice left.

_"yes we do, and nice try but no Haruka your still in trouble …did you have fun tonight?"_

"of course but I would have had more fun if you were there." If the first one didn't make her melt that would definitely do it…

_"Did you drink?"_

Haruka gulped. She hated lying to her lover but she couldn't let her get all uptight again. She would have to lie! Damn the alcohol not making her work right! If she had been sober she could have…totally defeated the point of the fun night she had just had. Still she wished she could have moved Michiru's mind to other things

"nah we couldn't get anything tonight. I swear the police are getting smarter. They bust the parties before we get there."

_Maybe your just loosing your touch? _Michiru giggled.

Haruka smiled. That laugh was the highlight of her day. Just hearing it made her happy. it was the sign of Michiru feeling more relaxed and at ease which is how Haruka liked her best.

"hai maybe we are." Haruka laughed

_"Ah well as long as I know that you are alright…"_

"ah I am michiru don't you worry. I wanted to call you just so you knew I was. Though, you sound tired…would you rather talk tomorrow?"

_"Yes gomen Haruka i am really tired it's been a long day and now your calling at almost 2 am…"_

"yea sorry about that Michiru but you know…"

_"Yes I know when you and the Kou's get together all hell breaks loose…" _haruka smiled at the accusation.

"yes that's exactly it"

_"well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow ruka-chan" _

Yes tomorrow

_I love you Haruka_

"me too…Michiru"

_Night_

"night"

She heard a click that signaled Michiru was off the line. Quickly she got up off her bed and ran quietly to the kitchen now if she could only find some Alka-Seltzer or something for the future hangover of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

still my story only re-vamped WOOT! i hope it is going well...i really like this one tis why i have spent the last three years obsessing over it and finally i have decided im just going to write it...

oh and i do not own these people or this fantastic show of awesomeness. kudos to those who do.

* * *

><p>She was running with no signs of stopping. MICHIRU! The aqua haired girl heard someone call her name. she didn't stop. MICHIRU PLEASE WAIT! She wanted to stop and turn around but she couldn't bear to do so. MICHIRU PLEASE WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? She heard the sound of pounding feet behind her and she sped up. Tears streamed down her face her feet started feeling heavy. MICHIRU PLEASE! The voice screamed. Suddenly she stopped. She found her self immobilized to the spot where she stood. The voice grew closer and the footsteps louder. MICHIRU! <em>just a little bit closer …<em> MICHIRU!

MICHIRU WAKE UP!

Huh? Whaswrong ?

Its half past 6 you over slept again.

WHAT! Michiru jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

_Oh the nerve of that woman! To think that she has the nerve to wake me up screaming when she's herself was half the reason i was up late. _

"I suppose you were up late again on the phone. I heard it go off at 3 am!" her mother scoffed from the door of the bathroom as Michiru brushed her hair.

"Mom that's impossible. My phone was on vibrate. You cant hear it all the way downstairs. Nothing has that strong of a vibration." _except when me and Haruka…_Michiru smiled at her perverse how haruka would be proud. so proud it may have led to a rewarding kiss with some…

"Michiru are even listening to me?" her mother huffed and crossed her arms.

_um no._ "hai mama I am listening" Michiru gave her mother a innocent look. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"I swear if there is a more disrespectful child may god strike me dead! I was saying why didn't you get up? Your alarm went off this morning."

Michiru continued getting ready not tuning her mother's ramble out. She had called her disrespectful that was a new one, funny too. Michiru was just the opposite in fact. Thing being was her family life was not going well. Her mom and dad had been experiencing many problems lately leaving Michiru to have to listen to them argue and take sides, but recently their new thing was to take out all aggravation on her. No matter what it was her parents would get mad at her. Not even a strait A report card made them happy. The only thing that was left for them was most likely divorce which was fine since Michiru was almost done with her senior year…but all the same it was troublesome. It upset her to see her parents struggle for happiness so much. It always seemed out of reach for them. Out of reach for her.

"mama c'mon we have to get going school begins at 7:30 and its already 7:00"

"I know Michiru but I'm have some things to do" her mother answered from another room.

"But it takes 20 minutes to get to school. We don't have time for this!" Michiru was getting frustrated you could only have so much patience with someone.

"Michiru I am bringing you to school you better be damn well grateful for it!" her mother's shriek came across the house compelte with echoes.

She stopped talking. True her mom was bringing her to school but there would be traffic. She sighed. It was going to be a long day

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haruka looked out the window of her homeroom class. _where the hell is Michiru? She's never late. NEVER._

"hey Haruka." she continued to stare out into nothing worrying over the blue girl.

"Earth to Haruka!" a tap on the shoulder made Haruka turn and look at Makoto.

"what is it Mako-chan?" Haruka sighed.

"Yaten, Seiya. Taiki and I want to go out again. You up for it?" Haruka went back to staring at empty spaces she'd give in if she looked at her. She always gave in when she looked.

"Do we have to talk about this now Mako? I mean last night we were out until 1 am…" Haruka looked at makoto in an attempt to emphasize her point.

"Aw c'mon Haruka. Are you trying to tell me you don't feel like going out and partying again? The boys say they have this great place they want to show us." Makoto had a hopeful look on her face that Haruka couldn't resist.

"No that's not what I'm saying. Shit im always up for a party but damn I need some R & R after last night. We got fuckin soaked!" Haruka laughed and made motions of Seiya falling over as dramatically as he did.

Mako started to laugh so hard people were staring at her. "I remember that! he brought that poor old lady down with him."

"Yea that was pretty funny but I feel kinda sick I think I caught a cold." Mako continued laughing. Her face started to turn red.

"Well what do you expect after being out in the rain by the cold ocean? And then jumping in and out of that huge puddle." Haruka sniffed, she didn't remember that part. Apparently there was a point in which she was actually blackout drunk.

"Well next time we're staying indoors."

Oh so there will be a next time? And that's fine I believe that's where the boys wanted to go next time..." Haruka coked her head to the side in a confused fashion.

"Inside?" makoto gave her an exasperated look

"no somewhere that has an inside like a club. So can we do it?" Haruka grinned at the brunette girl.

"of course we will!" makoto looked really excited, her smile made haruka's heart warm.

"HA knew it! so when will it be tomorrow Wednesday tonight?…"

"Friday…"

WHAT! But that's so far away…I don't think I can wait that long. Mako pouted at her long time friend.

"You know that face doesn't work on me you bitch." Haruka looked away dramatically.

"Aw but when Michi-chan does it, it works really well…or do I have to say please ruka please…" Haruka turned and glared at mako.

"Since when do you call her Michi? Who told you that name?" Mako held up Haruka's cell. Her index finger pointing to a text that was clearly form a person named "michi" and also read. Aw please ruka please please do this for me.

"Nobody it says so on your phone. Nice text message by the way the next one I find most interesting because you actually agreed after the begging. So that's how you roll huh, S&M beg me for mercy my sweet and I will release you bwahaha…I particularly like how in the following texts you tell her how you when…" Haruka put a finger over Makoto's mouth.

"Bitch you finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you ever say." Makoto gently bit Haruka's finger in a provocative fashion. Haruka blushed and pulled her finger away as if she was burned.

"Hai I know Haru-chan I know…." Makoto winked and stuck her tongue out at the blonde. The mutual teasing was a long time game to both of them.

Haruka glared at the brunette as homeroom officially started. Everyone started to take their seats or turn around to face the front. Michiru was still no where to be found. The teacher proceeded to call roll.

"Tenoh, Haruka?"

"Here miss"

"Ah Tenoh-san when am I going to get that term paper?" the teacher gave Haruka a stern look.

The class started to giggle. "Ummm expect it sometime miss." Haruka attempted a false sweet smile.

"Sometime when?" More giggles rose from around the room.

"Sometime soon miss." Haruka tried to channel Minako's sweet innocent voice she used to get what she wanted. She failed.

"well let's hope sometime soon is before school Is out or else Tenoh you fail."

"then how about never you toad-faced bitch" haruka muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me what was that Tenoh-san?"

"Nothing miss just thinking out loud."

"Ah I see. Well you should stop thinking before I give you a detention. Goodness that is something I never thought I'd tell one of my students." The teacher turned her attention back to the roll call then lifted her head back up. "Oh and Tenoh one more thing."

"Yes miss?"

"Try wearing the girl uniform from now on instead of the boys. I overheard one of the other teachers speaking about not being able to tell you were female." The teacher smiled. A win for her.

"I'll make a note on it miss." Haruka sighed. Was there no nice adults left in the world.

Makoto giggled and turned to her friend. "You know Haruka you really need to stop saying what you think."

"Shut up Mako…" Haruka gave her a warning glare.

"You got it! he-she sir-maam"

"You know Haruka maybe if you actually did your work sempai wouldn't pick on you so much." Yaten said starkly.

"Yaten go back to your books." Haruka was in no mood to get the squad of do gooders attacking her.

Yaten shook his head and went back to studying for his classes, Taiki was reviewing his work making sure it was correct. Haruka went back to staring out the window.

* * *

><p>Michiru came to school when homeroom was just about over. Things were not going well so far. Her mom had announced she would not be able to pick Michiru up from after school until 6 due to her having to run errands. What kind of errands they were Michiru was not certain of, and not surprisingly her mom wasn't either. On the bright side if her mom couldn't come and bring her home there was always one person who could…<p>

She rushed to her first class. Math blah. It wasn't her best subject though she did relatively well in it. As bad as the day started it was going well now. She got to hang out with everybody during lunch and her free period. It was nice to see everyone's smiling face. Their Junior friends Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Rei had apparently had quite the adventure over the weekend involving all four girls trying to keep watch over Mamoru Chiba, a student teacher whom all four found fairly attractive. She smiled listening to the younger girls talk until she felt a small tap on her shoulder and a finger brush down her cheek. She turned to see Haruka standing beside her. Seeing the tall blonde gave her a feeling of comfort and made any anxiety dissipate immediately.

"Hey Michi so you finally showed up." Ruka said with a light smile. She looked around and met Michiru's lips in a small sweet kiss.

"Yes my mother decided to make trouble this morning and bring me late. You now how she is. Speaking of… can I have a ride after school?"

"You sure you weren't just being a problem child?" Ruka teased. "No you cant have a ride! Kidding Michi kidding." She wrapped an arm around the aqua haired girls shoulder.

"Oh yes I was horrible to her this morning…" Michiru laughed playing along.

"Yes we all know how horrible you can be." Haruka stared at the smaller girls face studying her eyes. She had cried.

"Hey is everything ok? You know I've been worried about you…" Haruka conveyed as much concern as she could.

"Yes Ruka I'm fine. Just really tired." Michiru gave a pathetic attempt of a smile. She was lying but Haruka wouldn't call her out on it.

"You should really take a break form all that studying you do…it will be the death of you." The blonde teased.

"Aw but then who will make up for all your slacking?" Michiru teased back.

"Ami DUH! baka I swear Michiru so smart yet so dumb."

"Haruka your so mean to me." Taiki poked Haruka in the side. "I'm smart too!"

"Taiki where did you come from. And No your not go back to doing what you were doing." She looked into Michiru's blue eyes. She could get lost in them.

Michiru smiled softly. "Thank you Haruka" Haruka grabbed the smaller girls hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Michiru giggled and gently kissed Haruka's cheek. Haruka responded with a smile and a kiss on the lips.

"I've been waiting for that all weekend…" Michiru kissed her again.

"Me too. Just the thought of being this close to you drove me crazy." Haruka laughed.

"oh baby please keep going I think this is so HOT." Michiru turned to see who said that. Of course it was Seiya. Damn him.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. As much as it pained her to do so Michiru left Haruka's embrace and made her way to the art room. She looked back over her shoulder to get one last glimpse of the blonde. Damn was that girl hot. She smiled to herself as she went into the classroom. A whole after noon a lone with Ruka…oh the possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3! i ...have done it!

* * *

><p>Michiru stepped outside the school and looked around. Where was Haruka? Michiru kept looking around for the midnight blue car. All around her there were students hanging out and talking. Michiru sighed. She had never been the sociable type and seeing them having fun was a little bit painful. She really needed Haruka at this time. The blonde always knew how to comfort her and let her be one of those fun loving people. Yet at this time…she was missing.<p>

"MICHIRU!"

the aqua haired teen looked around wildly. Where did that come from? She walked to the end of the sidewalk and spotted a dark blue car speeding her way. The car pulled up in front of her. A perfect stop. The windows were down all the way. After a few seconds a shaggy wind blown blonde stuck her head out.

"excuse me miss but I couldn't but notice you standing here. Would need a ride by any chance" Haruka said in a very formal tone

"Michiru giggled and leaned down to be eyelevel with Haruka "I'm sorry but my mother tells me not to talk to strangers. Let alone except car rides form them"

"then don't talk" Haruka then leaned forward and kissed Michiru causing her to blush a deep pink color.

Michiru kept blushing as she walked around the car and hopped in. she leaned over to Haruka in the drivers seat and kissed her neck gently. It was Haruka's turn to blush. She turned her head to Michiru and looked into her eyes. Slowly she ran her fingers through Michi's hair and smiled at the aqua haired teen. She leaned over and was about to kiss her when…

"hey guys what's up?" Seiya jumped in the back seat of the car closely followed by Yaten, Taiki, and Makoto.

"Oh my Seiya-kun I think we interrupted something" Taiki looked wide eyed at Haruka and Michiru in their current position.

"yea you guys kinda did" Haruka said through clenched teeth. She glanced at Michiru who looked annoyed and somewhat disappointed.

"well you guys could continue don't mind us Haruka!" Mako Seiya said brightly. Seiya looked from Michiru to Haruka then back again.

"hey could you guys like grope each other and make out passionately?" Michiru gave him the death glare. Haruka laughed and threw some random object at him.

"shut up Seiya. Well I'm guessing since you guys got in my car I'm assuming you want me to take you somewhere.?"

"never assume Haruka then you make an ass of you and me" Makoto giggled.

"actually Ruka dearest we would like you to take us to the train station." Seiya stated with an air of royalty.

"but that's right down the street!"

"yea but we're too lazy to walk haha" Seiya smiled.

"fine I'll give you a ride but you owe me. All of you fat-asses in the backseat do!."

"aw c'mon Ruka its not THAT big" Seiya whined.

Haruka took off out of the school parking lot. The car was full of talking and music. Michiru remained quiet during the whole ride. But she wasn't the only one. Yaten also sat in the backseat rather stoically was there something wrong with him too? She knew that she was a little bit upset due to the rude interruption earlier but the thought that they would be gone in couple of minutes cheered her up quite a bit. She glanced in the mirror at the white haired boy. What made him look so sad. Her thoughts were interrupted by an announcement by Seiya that they were several feet for the entrance of the train station. This made her feel considerably happy. She smiled at the thought of having her lover to herself for the rest of the afternoon. Now if only it could be the rest of the night. They pulled up to the train station. Haruka looked at the four characters in backseat.

"okay you bakas get out of my car." Seiya made a face

"aw Ruka you don't want us here with you? Or rather come with us!"

"not really no." Haruka gave him a hard look.

"oh that's how it is?"' the blonde nodded

"at the moment yes. Now get out!" Ruka and everyone started laughing.

"see you tonight Ruka!" Makoto called as she exited the car. Haruka sighed.

"yea see you then."

_Shes going out again tonight? So soon? _Michiru thought to herself. She decided to shrug it off though. After all this was her time with Haruka. They all filed out of the car one by one they said goodbye and made their way to the oncoming train. Haruka looked at Michiru as soon as the coast was clear.

"so where to miss?" Michiru smiled mischieviously at her lover.

"well I was thinking maybe we could go to my house.." Haruka looked at Michiru in disbelief.

"your house but it thought you wanted to spend time with me." A nughty glint shone in michi's eyes.

"nobodies home."

Haruka's eyes widened and her face broke out into a grin. She floored the accelerator and off they went speeding away on the quickest route to Michiru's house.

The Kaioh's house was huge. It had 3 bathrooms and 10 rooms. Why it was so big nobody knew. Michiru often said it was because her parents couldn't stand to be in the same room so they would go to opposite ends of the house to avoid each other. Michiru's mother Mayu said it was because they were expecting to have a big family, which they definitely failed at seeing as Michiru was an only child. Either way the house continued to remain large and barren. Today it was even more barren then usual though, since nobody was home.

When the girls arrived at the house, slowly and slyly they made their way up the front steps and through the front door, creating a thick sexual tension between the two.

Not even five seconds inside, barely with the door closed, they had their hands all over each other. Haruka kissed Michiru hungrily taking every bit of her she could whilst seductively rubbing her hips. Michiru pulled back and grabbed the blondes hand and slowly led her up the steps leading to her room. Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the aqua haired girls expression as she led her upstairs. It was an expression of false innocence. At the same time she looked extremely pleased at herself. When Michiru reached the top step Haruka kissed her. Michiru giggled and continued to tug on Haruka who wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist from behind.

Finally after what seemed an eternity of walking they reached the bedroom. Michiru pushed open the door and walked inside closely followed by an entranced Haruka. Haruka was looking around the bedroom where many a sleepover had been held. But back then they weren't ready to do anything. such memories of two girls discovering a desire for each other. She looked around remembering until she fixed her gaze on Michiru. Only then she found herself unable to look away from the smaller girl. Michiru stared at Haruka intently. They'd been together for a year and friends for three…

"is something wrong? Haruka moved her eyes to Michiru's face.

"no nothing its just that…" she broke off.

"its just that, what?" Michiru tilted her head to the side.

"I know I don't tell you this enough Michi but your absolutely beautiful." Michiru blushed and moved closer to Haruka.

"I'm not the only one" she said wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck and started kissing her slowly pulling and navigating them towards the bed.

"I'm, 100 percent serious though." Haruka said in between kisses. Michiru pulled back and smiled.

"so am I"

Michiru fell back on the end of the bed and Haruka was laying on top of her kissing her aggressively. Slowly Haruka started to unbutton Michiru's shirt. She rubbed her hands down michiru's body gently caressing the soft satin skin. She was making her way down to the last button and almost had it, when the front door opened. Not in the innuendo sense sadly.

"MICHIRU?" boomed Michiru's father Seiko.

"HAI FATHER I'M UPSTAIRS" Michiru called back. She felt a wave of disappointment and saw Haruka looked pretty upset herself.

she could hear her fathers heavy footsteps echo throughout the house as he came upstairs. Michiru groaned. she wanted to go farther with Haruka but it was going to be a bitch doing so with her father home. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm changing father." Michiru called

"okay but who's car is outside?"

"its Haruka's she gave me a ride home."

"oh okay then. She should start going home then its almost 5 and you have violin soon." with these parting words he walked away and his footsteps echoed through the hallways again. Michiru cursed under her breath she had forgotten she had violin on Tuesdays.

"hm I'm sorry Haruka."

"don't be sorry Michi it was fun while it lasted. Not your fault your family has bad timing." she laid back on the bed with her hands behind her head.

Michiru got up and walked to the closet and pulled out some regular clothes. As she was taking off her clothes she turned around and saw Haruka staring at her. She smiled.

"is there something wrong Haruka?" Haruka smirked evilly.

"hai there is."

"what is it?"

"your out of clothes and I didn't do it." Michiru laughed and pulled a blouse over her head.

"and you call me horny." Michiru threw her skirt at Haruka. Haruka caught and threw it back.

"you are." she said simply.

"ha says you." Michiru smiled. "Haruka you wouldn't mind giving me a ride to violin lessons would you?" Michiru gave her an apologetic look.

"no of course not but you're going to have to get dressed Michi. I don't think your mother would appreciate this style." The blonde said pointing to michiru's lower half and the lack of coverage.

Michiru smiled again and finished getting dressed. It was 5:10 and her violin lesson began at 5:30. She opened the door to her room and led Haruka out. She grabbed her violin and closed the door behind her. As they were walking downstairs they were stopped by Michiru's father. He was a tall slender man. He looked like Michiru with the blue hair but instead of blue eyes he had dark colored ones. He also wore glasses that made him look extremely professional.

"where are you two escaping to?" he boomed, jokingly trying to to sound accusing.

"Haruka will give me a ride to practice father." Michiru smiled at her dad.

"what is she your own personal chauffer?" he smiled back. "alright I'll pick you up after then. You're lucky to have a friend like this one who always seems to be around." Michiru nodded and gave him a hug goodbye.

"see you father"

"goodbye Kaioh-san" Haruka said rather stiffly

"good bye Michi bye Haruka." he said and then turned and walked away to go back to whatever he was doing.

They closed the doors behind them and got in the car. Haruka looked very sad.

"what's wrong ruka?" Michiru asked gently. Haruka shook her head.

"Michiru I gotta tell you something important. I've been putting it off until now and I was going to tell you tonight, but I don't think it can wait any longer."

Michiru was a little bit surprise and attempted to assure Her Ruka it would be ok, and she would be prepared for whatever it was. It was only after Haruka opened her mouth that she realized how wrong she truly was.

* * *

><p>Yaten Kou was a cynical person. Of all the things to happen in life he felt he ranked up there in the top twenty of bad. He looked out angrily at his brothers and Mako chan having a good time. Even Taiki found the ability to relax. Yaten sighed. Why out of everyone in this damn world was he one of the ones chosen to become life's punching bag?<p>

He felt a sharp slice of pain in his hand and looked down realizing he had gripped his pencil so tightly it broke and was cutting into his skin. He sighed again. Seiya would see this and make a big fuss over it, mostly because; Yaten had just impaired his ability to play tonight. He moved his hand into the light and started to pick out the small splinters of wood. A smile ghosted his lips at the thought of what Makoto would say. She hated how strong he was, yet how feminine he looked. It was mutually agreed upon by his brothers and their friends that it was unfair someone so delicate was the strongest of them all. If only they all knew.

He huffed upon getting the last of the splinters out and wrapping a small handkerchief around it. The cloth would have to do for now. He looked out at the threesome laughing about…something. Deciding he was done being angsty alone he went over to join his friends and attempt to be part of the merriment.

* * *

><p>Hours later Michiru laid on her bed she was in shock. <em>leaving? What the hell did Haruka mean by "leaving"? <em>she sat up right and picked up her phone. She needed to talk to someone and fast. not just anyone though. She needed the only person who could give her advice for anything. She needed Setsuna.

_"moshi mo Meioh residence". a silky voice purred_

"Setsuna? Hey it's michiru" Michiru tried not to sound desperate

_"Michiru! ah hello love. how are you today?" _

"yes, um I am okay…" a single tear was forming michiru tried hard to hold it back. If one got through they'd all come and not stop.

_"hey whats up? Is everything okay? you sound…troubled michi dear…"_

"not really no."

_"aw honey what's wrong?" Her concern was shown well in her voice._

"its Haruka."

"_ah what has she done now?"_

"she has made a decision. She plans on leaving soon."

_"leaving what do mean?" _confusion was a new tone Michiru had never heard Setsuna have before.

"she's going away. She's leaving me…Setsuna I don't know what to do."

Setsuna sighed. It looked like she would have to do some major damage control this time. In the time she knew the couple she had seen something strong and beautiful but a lot of pain that would make the relationship hard to manage. She knew Michiru could handle this on her own. Though she still couldn't help but feel sorry for the young teen. So she would of course offer assistance.

_"Ok Michi tell me everything. I'm sure we'll figure something out…"_


	4. Chapter 4

_and now i am writing to you for chapter 4! yay this is going pretty good i think..._

* * *

><p><em>They were sitting in the car outside of the studio where Michiru practiced. Haruka braced herself she had to tell Michiru. She couldn't wait any longer. Michiru was important and needed to be included in this decision.<em>

"_what is Haruka?" the smaller girl looked at her worried._

"_Michiru I'm thinking about doing something."_

"_and that is?"_

"_I'm thinking about joining the military.." Michiru looked shocked for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't._

"_its not that I don't love you its just an idea. I won't go if you don't want me to. I want to be with you I'm only thinking about it." Michiru looked at Haruka and took a deep breath._

_Michiru wanted to sigh but Instead smiled. "I think it's great Ruka.!" Haruka smiled back at her._

"_really?" Michiru forced her smile to be more convincing._

"_yes it's a great idea you'll be able to escape from here. Plus you don't have to worry about college and everything like that." Haruka smiled at Michiru. It was the best she could do right now._

* * *

><p>Michiru sat on her bed. <em>I'm so stupid! Why didn't I tell her no!. <em>she put her head into her pillow. _why Ruka? Why did you leave it up to me? I can't make a decision like that. _the aqua haired girl took a deep breathe and tried to remember what Setsuna had said.

"_don't worry Michi things will work out. As bad as it seems now I'm sure it will be alright. You just need to let Haruka know all this. She'll understand."_

_Haruka. _the name echoed through her head. She wanted nothing more then to be with her right now. Be with her and tell her the truth. The selfish truth that she didn't want her to go, that she didn't want her to ever leave her and be with her forever. She wanted to tell Haruka more then anything that she wanted her to stay with her, not caring who knew about them and what they said. As long as they were together she was happy.

She frowned at her thought. The way she was thinking was incredibly selfish and childish. That single word. Forever. It had so much power, just like saying I love you, but more. Forever literally meant forever. Not just tomorrow or next week but until the end of infinity. _I used to believe in forever but forever is too good to be true._

she sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Sighing and huffing. All she wantd to do was scream and yell and throw a tantrum. Tell everyone off make them make things go her way for once. She heard a faint noise of her cell phone. Who could be calling at this time of night?

"moshi mo"

_hello? _Michiru looked at the phone confused for a minute. The person was speaking English.

"hello who is this?"

_I'm sorry is this Michelle Kaioh ? _Michiru made a face. Michelle…she hadn't heard that name since… she had lived in America.

"hai who is this? How did you get my number?"

_"That's messed up Michelle. After all the time we had spent together. We were practically best friends for 5 years. Not to mention we sort of dated for about a week." _the mysterious voice laughed. Michiru's eyes widened in realization. In other words: It just clicked.

"brad? Is it you ?"

_"of course its me you dummy. Who else would call you at 1 am from an __**american**__ number.. notice how i emphasized where i come from. You know your lucky I have this plan in which I can call anyone I want in the world becauseÉ" _Michiru cut him off.

"BRAD! How have you been its been like forever since we last talked. I mean I came back from America like what 3 years ago,"

_"uhhh yea it has been pretty long. Not exactly sure. Though. You know how bad I am with time and dates shells_."

Michiru giggled at the childhood nickname. When she had gone to school she didn't like that her name was so different from everyone else so she had the teachers and all the students call her Michelle. It mad here feel a little bit more secure.

_"uhhhhh earth to Michelle are you there? Can you read me? or Is this piece of crap phone only pretending it has service..would be the first time.."_

"yes I am here sorry brad-san"

_"ha-ha Michelle Japan is making a come-back in your way of talking. You just called me brad-san. You haven't called me that since we met which was like what when we were 7"_ he laughed. Michiru had forgotten how much joy this boy had in his laughter.

"I'm sorry it's just so different here then in the united states."

_"oh yea I know that. I mean don't you guys have some major OCD when it comes to touching people? You don't give hugs you bow". _Michiru laughed along with brad.

"ignorance doesn't fade over time I see…"

_"not ignorance shells only knowledge and an amazing gift of giving that knowledge away." _he laughed again.

"so to what do I owe this late night call?"

_"well I have some news. And um lets see you owe me a CD from when you broke my Britney spears oneÉand you owe me a bed from breaking mine by jumping up and down on itÉyou also owe me 20 dollars É."_

"HEY wait a minute! First of all the CD was slutty and Britney spears annoyed me. Secondly TECHNICALLY Josh owes you the new bed seeing how he jumped from your dresser on to it in a sad attempt to imitate wrestling. And thirdly I paid you back all that money when I…"

_"AHEMS! I'm not done yet! You also owe me a cookie."_

"a cookie? That's pretty random. Pray tell why do I owe you a cookie?"

_"you said you had one when we first met."_

"I have one word for you brad."

_yes I am listening miss Michelle._

"you're an ignoramus."

_uhhhh what's that? and for the record that was three words ma'am. not one not two but three." Michiru laughed .he was still a geek with monty pythonÉ_

_"c'mon Michelle you know me. I am a boy of very little brain, and long words bother me."_

"it means your of very little brain."

_"then its absolutely true."_

"so what's this news you mentioned? You have intrigued me and captured my interest."

_"here we go with the long words again_… "

"wha? Intrigued isn't that long!"

_"no but its too proper. try again only lets be simpler."_

Michiru sighed. "okay then hmmÉi noticed that you have news. can I know?"

"_ah much better woman much better! Yes you very well can with your improper usage of words and lack of politeness."_

"yea yea yea anyway what's this news then?"

_"oh my news? I found your number."_

"are you serious. that's your news?"

_"yup well for now anyway. The real news I am going to keep a surprise._"

"why?"

_"because I decided 2 minutes ago that I wanted to keep you in suspense as punishment for using proper English and using big words"._

"ahh ok…"

_yes and now my dear Michelle I am going to leave you_

"aw but you just called"

_yea I know but its nap time and well I need my nap._

"haha kay. talk to you later?"

_"of course just don't go all ninja on me because I wont tell you the surprise."_

"I make no promises. but can I at least know when I'll find out?"

"_hm okay then I twill allow that. On Thursday you will know."_

"but that's in a couple days! That seems so …far"

"_it is indeed far but, well worth it!"_

"well ok if you say so…"

_"I do milady. Until we speak again BYE!"_

"bye"

Michiru heard a click and smiled to herself. Brad and she hadn't spoke for many years. It was interesting to hear from him again. And it was comforting in a way. She wondered what the little demon had been up to since she had left and what adventures he had come across.

* * *

><p>In the dead silence of the Tenoh house everyone was sleeping. There was no sound nothing. Until…<em>"<em>_**Sunny days Everybody loves them Tell me Can you stand the rain? Storms will come This we know for sure Can you sta.." **_Haruka woke with a start. Her cell was ringing. She picked it up quickly before anyone else would hear.

"moshi mo"

_"Haruka?"_

"hai Michiru what are you doing calling me at this hour."

_"I'm sorry Ruka I just wanted to call to say I'm sorry. I felt kinda bad about today." she sounded a bit sad._

"Michi its fine you can't control your parents and when they come home."

_"I know but I still feel bad. I mean it was supposed to be our special time together."_

Haruka woke up a bit at that and felt a hot blush creep to her face. Trust Michiru to say something like that to get the blood flowing to your face. Sad part was it wasn't even that bad this time.

"heh yea special time…"

_"Yes and it got disturbed. So I'm sorry my love."_

"really Michiru it's fine."

_"are you sure?"_

"of course I am! We'll have plenty more chances."

_"Really?"_

"hell yeah! We're not dead yet so of course we will." Michiru giggled on the other end of the line.

"what why are you laughing? Did I say something?" Ruka joked.

_:No I just love you". Michiru giggled again._

"I love you too Michi. Your mine forever."

_Haruka smiled and yawned._

"Of course" she said softly.

_"I'm sorry Ruka I woke you up. Do you want to go to bed?"_

"sorta but I think I can manage.."

_"no no no its fine Ruka. Go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"you sure Michi? I really don't mind. I mean if its for you its worth it."

_"you mean that?"_

"yea I really do."

_then go to bed Ruka._

"alright. Talk to you tomorrow then."

_yes good night love._

"good night" she paused for moment. "my Michiru"

_"_night."

_"night"_

She hung up the phone. The blush on her face still hadn't worn off yet. That girl drove her crazy. Whatever had possessed her to call her in the middle of the night like she did some times Ruka was grateful for it. Her voice always helped put her at ease. Made her feel like everything would be ok. She really did love Michiru, and she had finally said it for the first time.

Though at times she just couldn't say how she felt. It was hard for her. She knew she was stronger then that but the smaller girl had some sort of power that could melt any persons will. No matter how strong they were. The blonde had a clear image of the aqua haired girls face in her head, doing that stupid pouting face. It drove Haruka mad yet she loved it all the same.

She loved Michiru with all her heart, but the question was did Michiru feel the same. She seemed happy about Haruka leaving. And she encouraged her to go. Not what Haruka had expected. Sure she was happy to have Michiru's support but all the same she wished the other girl had given or at least shown some sadness or unwillingness to let Haruka go. But she said go for it, not even a word of disapproval or even a sign of not wanting her to leave. It made Haruka feel not sad but confused. Did Michiru really love her?

* * *

><p>Seiya leaned back and closed his eyes. A glint of gold and a warm smile of love…"here you go Seiya-san…" her voice like sweet honey… why couldn't she be his? Why did she have to chase so many other people. Why couldn't it just be easy like in movies. Hardship after hardship they manage to find each other. He sighed sadly and looked at his phone. He had a picture of her sitting and eating her lunch on a sunny day last spring. She looked so cute sitting there with her little buns…<p>

His heart felt heavy. He didn't want to bear it right now. Unrequited love was of the worst kind. If only Haruka hadn't bailed on tonight…..


	5. Chapter 5

yay finally a totally new chapter never before seen...and awesome!..okay not so much i actually think this is really sad...but setsuna makes up for some of it. ok so you know the drill not my anime/manga not my characters im just giving them a a new story to go by.

* * *

><p>She was known as the gang member. A hoodlum, a problem child, a delinquent, and on some occasions a ruffian. All these words and many more were used to describe Makoto Kino at some point in her life. Hardly ever did anyone say, "wow Makoto Kino is a good person". Almost never did someone say, "I saw what you did Makoto it was very kind". Almost. Only one person had ever truly acknowledged how good Mako was. Haruka.<p>

The first time Mako had met Haruka was when she had started at the high school and everyone was whispering on how she was in a gang and had gotten kicked out of her last school for getting in a fist fight. _With boys_. Nobody would approach her and she was automatically alienated from the rest of the school.

Sighing, the curly brunette rinsed off the plate she was washing from her supper. The clank of the dish going into the cabinet echoed throughout the small one bedroom apartment. This startled Mako into knocking over a small figurine that sat upon a counter.

The figure landed with a _thunk_ on the floor, thankfully not breaking. The house couldn't do with less decoration. The apartment itself was not barren. It had all the necessities such as a full kitchen and bedroom with sleeping area and an eating area; it also was complete with extras like a television and couch along with some décor to give it a "homey" feel.

The actual problem to the brunette was not the lack of material objects it was the lack of people within the space she had learned to call home since she was 12 and moved in there by herself. Her parents had died in a terrible plane accident on their way to a convention of sorts, they had been their own people and free spirits going wherever they felt was best to be.

Emi and Chiyoko Kino were strange individuals who one day would train their young daughter to fight using various techniques to gardening and cooking lessons. The death of them both was still surreal to Mako. Two people who were so full of life and enjoyed it so much had it taken from them before they were done living. The figurine Mako had just picked up from the floor was one of the only things her mother and father had left that she was able to take. Tears welled up in her green eyes and slowly started to trickle down her face.

In a month it was going to be the 6 year anniversary of their death. The tall girl looked at the small ceramic statue. It was an oak tree with a little bird sitting in it. Her mother had loved trees. No one had ever been certain as to why the woman did but she did. A flood and mix of happy and sad memories came to mind staring at the figure. Waking up on birthdays with her parents, seeing them be so happy in love, waiting for them to come home even after she was told they were gone.

More tears started to stream down her face. She wished she had someone with her. She wished she had Haruka. She knew she loved the blonde, and she knew that Haruka made the pain of being alone fade away. In Mako's mind that was enough. It would have been enough for anyone.

She would share Haruka with whomever the blonde wanted, just as long as she had her too. Sitting and turning her back to the counter she pulled her knees up to her chest and held the little tree close. She felt scared, she didn't want to be alone forever…it's why she was willing to settle. Anything but being alone. Never in the world would anyone have guessed that the rough tough Yankee Makoto Kino, friend of Haruka Tenoh and the Kou threesome would be scared of anything.

* * *

><p>A wisp of green floated by her face. Her hair was starting to get in the way now. She brushed it back and pushed a little button on the head of the treadmill. She walked a little faster trying to concentrate at the problem at hand. Michiru is sad. I need to find a way to make her stop being so sad. Haruka is making a very adult decision which makes perfect sense seeing as it is her life. Though, it wasn't like she hadn't included Michiru in her decision making. She just wanted what seemed best for the both of them.<p>

She sped her pace up to a slow jog. How to help Michiru…how to help Michiru….how to help…she closed her eyes and tried to envision a solution it was after all her gift. Everyone had known her as Setsuna the problem solver. No matter what she was able to solve any problem given to her. well any problem that wasn't her own that is. She opened her eyes and hit the stop button on her treadmill. Even exercise couldn't help her get her mind straight. After what happened… how could anyone keep their mind going on one thing?

She stepped off the treadmill and made her way to the mini bar where the gym offered some of the most amazing beverages after a long day of working out. Or in this case someone who had just had a rough week and finished working out. The order was some sort of Kyoto King Smoothie. Not a clue what was in it but she ordered it anyway. While she waited for it a man with short black hair came up and ordered something from behind her.

"Excuse me miss, but is this seat taken by any chance?" the man had a relatively deep voice and sounded unfamiliar. The green haired woman started to turn around to tell the man he could go screw a tree and most likely would have if the savior of the day hadn't stepped.

"Hai sorry man, that's my seat, I was late from my classes and almost missed my chance to get together with my dear friend. Though if you look over there. Not there. THERE, that woman with the brown hair is eyeballing you like you're a dinner buffet. I suggest you try her." the man looked over to where the savior had gestured and checked out the brunette who had been caught staring at him. He smiled and nodded at her. with that the loser of the hour had been swept away into some woman that actually wanted him and wouldn't crush him. Setsuna looked up at the tall black haired man and gestured to the seat next to her.

"Thank you Mamoru, was about to rip that man a new bellybutton." Mamoru let out a small chuckle.

"Ah Setsuna-chan you seem to be in the mood that wouldn't just give him a new bellybutton but would shame him for all eternity as a man." Setsuna gave Mamoru a small smile.

"As a token of my gratitude would you accept a gift of food my dear sir?" studying the menu for a moment contemplating her offer, Mamoru then shook his head.

"I can't tonight Sets. I have…a date" Setsuna's gaze widened in false shock. It was written all over the man's face and body language that he was happy about something.

"Pray tell with whom? Who would dare ask you out? Don't they know that it is a cardinal rule to never date the prince of the moon and heavens above? Does this vixen not know that you are just to be gazed at like a priceless work of art?" Mamoru let a string of laughter escape him before composing himself and giving Setsuna a smile.

"you still remember that, not sure if I should regret our high school days or not with such a stigma. and she knows the rule, however I asked her out. Not the other way around." Setsuna really was shocked this time. For a girl to capture the interest of Mamoru she really did have to be a creature of quite unmeasured beauty. For there was a time he had turned down everyone with the exception of two women.

"that is something I never thought I would hear such a phrase leave your beautiful lips. Who is this godlike woman to make you ask her?" Mamoru shook his head. He picked up Setsuna's smoothie with a cool smile and took a sip.

"Oh god what is this sets? It's absolutely disgusting!" it was Setsuna's turn to laugh. Mamoru's face contorted into one of agony as he tried to figure out a way to rid his mouth of the horrendous flavor in it.

"It is a new one called Kyoto king."

"Yea well it's named inappropriately, because it tastes like the rotting flesh."

"And how would you know what that taste like Mamoru?" Mamoru's cheeks flushed red and he looked away muttering something about how expiration dates had never seemed all that important when you first learned how to cook. Setsuna smiled and asked for a bottle of water for her friend.

The cashier gave it to her smiling glancing at Mamoru menacingly. He had felt insulted by the man's reaction to his new smoothie flavor. Mamoru chugged half the bottle of water and coughed before setting it down and giving a half smile to Setsuna.

"So tell me did you have an actual purpose for seeking me out Mamoru, or did you just come to brag about your date?" Setsuna crossed her legs in a professional fashion.

"Actually I did just come to find you to brag about my date and to tell you that, it is not the first but in fact around the 20's I think 26th maybe." Setsuna covered her mouth. Realization struck, he was getting serious about this girl and he…of course he needed advice on what to do next.

Eighteen dates meant that he wanted a relationship. Twenty meant that they were in a relationship and counting higher than twenty means, Mamoru had fallen head over heels for this girl. Setsuna felt for the man. He was an old friend whom she had at one point thought she would spend her life with. In the end they had both decided that something was still missing, so they went back to being friends and were perfectly happy as such. The only thing bothering Setsuna right now was who this mystery girl was and was she good enough for her friend?

* * *

><p>"okay pencil's down everyone. Now if everybody could please bring their papers up to the front, <em>in order<em> this is referring to you row "M" through "T"." The class snickered at the lovely Miss Haruna Sakurada's teasing. One by one each student handed in their papers and proceeded to pick up their things and leave the room. Usagi one of the ones toward the end started to panic looking down at her almost finished test.

She had fallen asleep midway through and barely woke up in time to do the questions she had. Her turn finally arrived and she along with the rest of the people in her row brought their tests up to the front. As she set her paper down the teacher glanced at it and shook her head.

"ai Tsukino, still at it I see. I thought you were going to try to do better?"

"hai sensei, today is just…a bad day." Sakurada-sensei gave usagi a sad look and sighed.

"Stay after for a moment please will you?" Usagi nodded and went back to her seat, feeling a lump in her throat. She was in trouble again. Usagi Tsukino, always getting into trouble, is what they all said. She looked around the room for one of her friends. Across the room she locked eyes with Ami who gave her a reassuring smile and nod that it would be ok. It didn't help as much as Usagi had hoped it would. As a matter of fact it almost didn't help at all.

The bell rang and all the students stood up and bowed to the teacher. They all exited except Usagi who remained seated. Sakurada-sensei made her way over to the solemn blonde. She often found herself caring about how Usagi Tsukino was doing. While not the brightest of her pupils, Usagi had a pureness about her that was never undermined.

She was positive and charismatic, and she had quite the emotional range. Every time she did poorly on a test she made up for it in her ability to continuously care about how her friends and teachers were doing. Today though Usagi hadn't tried much at all on her test and she looked worried as usual but there was something off about her. Something deeper. It was hard to watch her look so down.

Usagi looked up at her teacher as she approached.

"is everything alright, Usagi-chan." The concern was thick in Sakurada's voice. Usagi attempted a weak smile for the kind woman.

"hai as I said sensei, it has just been a rough day." The brunette woman nodded and conceited to the obvious fact Usagi-chan did not want to talk to her. she gave the girl a sad smile.

"You're free to go Tsukino and as a one time offer you can take a re-test next week. Hopefully you will be feeling better." Usagi nodded and thanked the woman as she started to gather her things. As she stood up to leave. Miss Sakurada gave one last remark hoping she could still help her student.

"Usagi-chan…" Usagi looked back at her from the door.

"hai sensei?"

"if you ever need anything let me know. I will be more then happy to help you." Usagi gave the teacher another half smile and thanked her. it was rare for miss Sakurada to show so much kindness. Usually she pushed hard on Usagi to pass but today, there must have been something about her demeanor that set the usually harsh woman off.

Slowly she made her way down the hall to the exit doors. All her friends had left after all it was a school week and they all had their clubs to go to. This just made it easier for what Usagi had to. An audience would have made it that much harder to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

_hello you've reached Michiru Kaioh sorry but I am unable to come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I may call you back depending if I like it. Thanks bye!_

Haruka sighed and hung up the phone. Third call still no answer. She really screwed it up this time. Ok so it wasn't the BEST idea to go out partying on Wednesdays without telling her and then calling her up drunk.. But did she really need to be like this? She stared at her phone. _maybe if I call one more timeÉ _she hit the redial button and once again got that soft sweet voice that she longed to hear, just not the actual voice. Haruka tightened her muscles and clenched the phone in her hand. This was total bullshit. No matter what she did it wasn't good enough for anyone.

She hoped it would only last with parents and teachers but lately it seemed even Michiru had higher expectations for her. The worst part was Michiru's cold side. It wasn't that it made her feel bad but at the same time it gave her a feeling of uneasiness as if Michiru's coldness was taunting her with ideas such as Michiru growing tired of their relationship and leaving her. It would explain why Michiru had urged her to go ahead into the military without even fighting about it. And if Michiru had grown tired of their relationship does that mean she had grown tired of her?

It was all so troublesome for Haruka. She didn't need this not now anyhow. Joining the military had become more of a problem then she thought it would be. All week she had been arranging military business and barely got to talk to Michiru. But last night was not what she expected not at all. Michiru had all of a sudden grown really mean and bitter. So naturally Haruka got mean back which only made things worse and Michiru got all defensive and said she was tired and went to bed. Not how things should have been.

Haruka sighed again. She had been planning to spend the rest of the weekend with Michiru but under these circumstances probably not going to happen. Well at least she always had Seiya and Mako but not even them together could amount to Michiru's company.

Michiru wasn't in her room when Haruka made the final fourth call. In fact she was in the basement. She quite frequently used the basement as a get away. All it contained was a couch, a lamp, stereo system, and a table (this all took up a small corner of the large area). Any other basement would be cluttered silly with junk but the Kaioh's were tidy people that once they had outgrown or grown tired of a material object they'd either throw it out or give it away. She sat down on the couch and reached under it to find a hidden picture of Haruka that she often looked at. She was still pretty upset about last night. She loved Haruka so much that words could not express it. But at the same time she hated the blonde. Or more rather she wanted to hate her.

She couldn't bring herself to do so though so instead she had a lot of built of feeling she could not let loose or go of. No matter what she did Haruka always managed to tweak that nerve that would piss her off. Haruka was under the impression she didn't like Haruka going out without her. It bothered her but not as much as the idea of Haruka getting drunk did. She would love to go out with Haruka and drink but when Haruka went out without she would worry herself sick about the blonde.

Haruka was very irresponsible as it was but with alcohol forget it the blonde lost all reason. She and Seiya would lay in the middle of the road and wait for cars to run them over if they fancied the idea at the time. They were mental. No other word for them. She put the picture down on the table and flopped back onto the couch. What she wouldn't give to be Haruka. So careless and worry free. So fun. At the moment though she wanted Haruka to be there with her and hold her in her arms. She always felt safe with those arms around her. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"Haruka…" she said softly to herself. She could almost see the blondes beautiful face.

"Michiru…" she heard her named called but she didn't open her eyes. If she did Haruka would leave again.

"MICHIRU!" her eyes shot open as her mother burst through the basement door.

"didn't you hear me calling you?"

"no sorry mother I was dozing off." her mother looked around the basement with a disgusted look on her face.

"why do you insist on coming down here." she said as she approached Michiru. Michiru lunged for the photo of Haruka and sat on it.

"its quiet down here mother. very nice." her mom looked around again.

" well if your done being down here come upstairs. We have a surprise."

Michiru lifted her head up. A surprise? for her? This could either be something very good or something very bad.

Haruka decided to play it safe and stay in the house for the day. Not because of Michiru, but because of her mom. Akemi Tenoh was not a force to be reckoned with. She was a harsh woman that only showed her gentle side around other people besides her family. Michiru often said she resembled a duck on crack, while Seiya disagreed saying she was like an angry gorilla. She was probably very beautiful when she was younger just like her daughter but as time passed and she aged her appearance and personality became one. She was a small woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. Not too large nor skinny. She didn't look much like Haruka at all.

Well not to anyone outside of the Tenoh family anyhow. To everyone else Haruka resembled her father. He as well had blonde hair green eyes. He was a tall man and did not look Japanese one bit. He looked very American as a matter of fact. Though, that wasn't surprising too much since he had German in him. Yuiji Tenoh was the exact opposite of his wife on most days. He was pretty laid back and only agreed with his wife to avoid confrontation with her, which was basically impossible. Haruka walked out into the living room rubbing her temples. She looked around cautiously to see if the witch was around. No luck. She could here her clanging around in the kitchen moving stuff.

"Haruka is that you I hear up and moving around?" Haruka groaned.

"hai"

"what were your doing out so late last night? What time did you get home…." her mom droned on and on. Haruka blocked her out and started thinking about other things. _hm I wonder how long she'll go on for. God she sounds like a freaking birdÉ_

Her mom stopped at the sound of the telephone ringing. Haruka walked into the kitchen grabbed a glass of water and headed back to her room. She sat down at the computer and decided to check her email. She signed on and saw she had 30 unread messages. _wow I haven't been on for 2 days and I get this muchÉ._ she opened the most recent one which was from Mako. She laughed at what the brunette had wrote. Something to do with her Seiya and some girl from school. It also involved myspace in some way. She deleted about 20 of them that were spam. Things such as "improve you cooking!" or "get free porn here!" she went on through without anything else interesting. That is until she came to the last email from Michiru.

When she opened it her eyes widened. It was a picture taken by Seiya of her and Michi from when they had first met. She looked at their young faces. My how they had changed. In the picture they were both smiling and laughing at something someone was doing and they looked like they were having a great time. if you looked close enough you could see Haruka's hand covering Michiru's. She read Michiru's caption under the photo.

"Remember when Ruka? This was taken about a month after we met. Oh how things have changed. "

She smiled. Actually she did remember quite clearly. It was 3 years ago when Michiru had just come from the united states. She remembered how Michiru had looked so scared and shy and so _antisocial._ she smiled to herself. They had been quick to become friends but even quicker to fall in love.

_(yay flashback time! I've always wanted to do one of these)_

_Haruka Tenoh sat in the hallway with her friends. They were cutting class again. She watched as Makoto and her new friend Seiya made total idiots of themselves by trying to run up the side of the wall. unsuccessfully of course. no ninja warrior for them. She was feeling very relaxed until she heard the door to the hallway slam. They stopped what they were doing holding their breath and waited patiently to see if it was a teacher. _

_Haruka prayed it wasn't going to be the headmaster to walk down the hallway with a stern look. that's the last thing she needed to get caught. Only two weeks at the school and she was already established as a troublemaker. It wasn't her fault Makoto and her got caught out of class. They weren't really skipping just taking the scenic route that had them miss the first 15 minutes. _

_She heard footsteps get closer debating whether to run or not. Everyone was prepared to do what they had to. every man for themselves. Seiya was in position to start sprinting and Mako had her self at a perfect angle to head out the door to the staircase. The footsteps finally reached the nook they were in and they all let out a sigh of relief. _

_It wasn't a teacher thank god but a student. She must've been new because Haruka had never seen her before. She had long turquoise blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was carrying a whole shit load of books and from the looks of it she was struggling. _

_She glanced at all of them and sheepishly put her head down avoiding eye contact. That fateful moment Is when she dropped one of her books. It landed right next to Haruka's foot a good five feet away from the blue girl. Haruka looked at the book and then at the girl. She had the extreme urge to pick up the book and hand it to the girl almost as if she was nice._

_Instead she kicked it to the girl so that when she bent down to pick it up she ended up dropping all the others. Haruka and the other's laughed. The girl looked at Haruka coldly. Haruka could feel her whole body go numb for a second. Those eyesÉ.they could stare right through her. _

_The girl picked up her stuff and walked away as fast as humanly possible when ones carrying books. She felt very bad for the girl, but she paid no mind to the feeling of guilt and went back to having a good time. She didn't see the girl for the rest of the week until Friday one evening when she had to wait for her mom to pick her up. _

_As usual her mom was late. She wondered through the hallways aimlessly looking for some entertainment. Somehow her wondering led her to the bottom floor better known as the "dungeon". She was walking around when she heard a noise. It was music coming from one of the rooms. _

_She listened closely and followed the sound to a deserted classroom where she found an the pile of books girl playing the violin. She was playing a soft melody and sounded. beautiful. Without warning the melody sped up. She didn't notice Haruka was standing there she was so lost in her playing. Haruka also found herself getting lost in the hypnotic melody. _

"_hi" Haruka said awkwardly. The girl looked at her as if she some sort of alien and had introduced herself as such._

"_hi" haruka tried to smile to get rid of the awkward feeling._

"_um yea hi i'm Tenoh Haruka. you play really good i liked it."_

_"thank you." she answered simply_

_"so uh what's your name?" Haruka attempted again._

"_I'm Kaioh Michiru." she said softly as she started to pack up her violin._

"_nice to meet to Kaioh-san."_

"_you too Tenoh-kun" Haruka gave her an amused look. Was the girl Insulting her? or was she genuinely confused of the blondes gender?_

" _so you uh play the violin?" michiru raised an eyebrow at haruka._

"_um yea I do.." michiru went back to gathering her things._

"_you sound really good. So uh how long you been playing for?"_

"_um about since I was 5 maybe." Michiru continued putting her stuff together nonchalantly. _

"_how old are you now?"_

"_I'm 14" she stopped and smiled at haruka._

"_oh wow that's long"_

"_yea I guess it is." Michiru let out a short laugh._

"_so what brings you here after school?"_

"_other than playing the violin in an empty room? I had to stay after to arrange things with teachers and my schedule and so on. How about you?"_

"_my mom won't let me leave unless she picks me up." Haruka laughed._

"_oh wow." michiru's soft laughter made haruka feel warm. She was starting to like this girl…_

"_ So your new to the school?"_

"_yes I just moved here last week." michiru stood up and attempted to pick up her bags and many other objects she had._

"_oh where from? "Haruka walked over and picked up some of the said objects for Michiru in an attempt to be nice._

"_the united states." The aqua haired girl gave Haruka an apologetic look._

"_WOW! That's really far. Hove you always lived there? Like were you born there?" the blonde felt slightly embarrassed at the way she was exclaiming things…it seemed unlike her._

"_No I was born here in Japan and we moved there for a while then came back."_

"_that's amazing. Can you speak English well?"_

" _yes I can." Michiru said proudly "can you?"_

"_I know a lot of it. I'm pretty good with languages." Haruka smiled. This girl wasn't half bad. Kinda quiet but not bad at all. She wondered what else Michiru Kaioh could do._

_The twosome spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about anything and everything. Things form Haruka's dream to race to Michiru's inability to not be proper. In such a short time they became really close. They had similar family situations and were sympathetic towards the other. Eventually it had to end though. Michiru's mom came to get her first in as usual a random spur of the moment pickup that was early. as she was leaving though Haruka gave her one final message for her to ocntemplate with the rest of the things they had talked about._

"_OI! Michiru-chan!" Michiru turned to look at the blonde hoping she was out of her mothers earshot._

"_hai Haruka?"_

"_just thought I should tell you that. I'm not a boy! In case you were wondering." Haruka yelled and laughed._

_Michiru turned bright red and laughed along with her new friend. She thought Haruka was great as a boy but as a girl, she was surprised her feelings did not change one bit. _

Michiru walked up the stairs thinking to herself what in the world could this surprise be. She went through her mind of the possibilities that her mother could do, and then one of the things her mother couldn't do, which sadly did not rule anything out and left her in square one. When she finally reached the top she yelled for her mom.

"in here Michiru" she walked towards the shrilly voice coming from the kitchen. When she got there she lifted her head up and was greeted with a blast from the past. A sharp set of blue eyes met her surprised gaze.

"hey Michi-chan"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay chapter 7! about damn time too right? anyway here it people...**

**reminder and disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon. awesome people do.**

* * *

><p>Michiru was in disbelief of what she saw. Standing in front of her was a pure nightmare. Years of pain and agony all flashed through her mind. No, anyone but her…She wasn't prepared for the surprise to be her cousin Loretta. She felt a panic rise in her. If Loretta was here then that meant that….no no no FUCK no please don't be here, please don't let her be here too! She had to stay home she had something else to do in America…she cant be here she just can't….<p>

"hey Michi." Michiru felt her blood run cold at the sound of the sugary voice. Another set of eyes locked onto her body. The first set of eyes felt like a predator sizing up her prey, the second felt like knives aimed straight for all the precious vital points of her body. She needed to collect herself and fast. She couldn't let them win this. The twins had enough personal victories over her. They didn't need one more.

"hello Lory, Hello Jilly." the aqua haired girl locked her gaze with the black haired girl named Jillian. The girl made a face at the nickname. Michiru smirked. Good, first victory of many. You will not beat me this time you tramp. A sense of pride rose up in her. She tried to channel her proud friends, yes be like Mina-chan or Ruka be confident like her, don't lose it, don't let them see you weak! Don't be caught off guard by anything….

A deep voice voice spoke up behind her.

"Ko nee chee wa. Me-chee-ru-chan. Wo-tosh-ee waah ..frickin a…screwit C'MERE YOU!" she hadn't much time to register the broken Japanese, before she was attacked in wrapped in what was supposed to be a bear hug but became more of a death grip of doom.

"Gah what the-who-" Michiru could barely breathe she was being squeezed so tight. She struggled a bit to make the bone crusher loosen it's grip. The man who held her so tightly had a very hard well toned body. She imagined this is what it felt like to be crushed under a rockslide. Finally she was released from her assailants grip. The large man took a step back and grinned at Michiru.

"God it's been forever Shells!" Michiru's breath caught in her chest. She couldn't describe the sight before her. More memories flooded her mind. She felt lightheaded and faint.

"Brad?"

* * *

><p>Yaten shrunk more into his chair. He was getting a headache. All he wanted was to go home, but of course, Seiya had to sign him up for something. God forbid he go home and be alone like he wanted. All he had wanted was to return home where he could be away from everyone and everything. He just wanted to sit home and hate everything. Was that too much too ask for? Of course it was. And now here he was helping to organize the talent show auditions.<p>

He didn't want anything to do with a bunch of talent less losers who couldn't except the reality of them sucking. He had tried to bail out on the whole task but that Sakurada lady was…terrifying. She seemed to think that just because Yaten was "a small time celebrity" he thought he was better then everyone. How dare she! If he was better because he was better, not for any reason other then that. She didn't need to spread false information, especially since she didn't take any time to get to know him. No woman ever did.

He looked down at his sheet of paper at the next victim to judge. Tryouts weren't over for another hour, currently they were in an intermission and most of the judges had gotten up to stretch, though fearing he may leave and not come back that Sakurada whore had all exits blocked, but only for the small white haired boy. Yaten sat in his chair contemplating various ways he could get back at the audacious woman. Perhaps a harassment lawsuit would put her in her place.

He chuckled at his own cleverness. He heard the doors to the auditorium open up followed by the sound of clicks and footsteps. Two of the judges joined him in sitting right beside him. On his right was Sakurada to his left…some weirdo pervert science teacher. The last and final Judge was another student like himself.

She was a small blue haired girl and was involved in pretty much everything. He stared at the girl and tried to remember her name. he couldn't for the life of him remember who this poor soul of a girl was. He did know however that she was the topic of the Junior class who believed that her and Taiki were tied when it came to intelligence. Fat chance Taiki was a prodigy genius who was a robot. Everyone knew women were anything but robotic.

A sharp nudge in the ribs from the Sakurada whore let him know he was to announce the next audition.

"Okay up next would be... Aino, Minako ." a beautiful girl with long blonde hair stepped forward and gave a charming smile.

"Good evening I am Aino, Minako and I will be singing the song, Hallelujah." Yaten let out a scoff. He doubted this girl would be able to sing a single note, let alone such a beautiful song. She would ruin it.

"Alright Aino-chan go on when your ready please." Minako nodded and took a deep breath. Yaten prepared himself for the shriek of the blonde's voice. It never came. Instead he heard heaven.

_I've heard there was a secret chordThat David played, and it pleased the LordBut you don't really care for music, do you?It goes like thisThe fourth, the fifthThe minor fall, the major liftThe baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Yaten felt chills go up his spine as he was lead deep into the wonderland of Minako's voice. He was absolutely entranced by her soft sweet singing. Her voice got louder and echoed all throughout the auditorium. The small white haired boy felt waves of warmth go through him listening to her.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proofYou saw her bathing on the roofHer beauty in the moonlight overthrew youShe tied you to a kitchen chairShe broke your throne, and she cut your hairAnd from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

She sang so beautifully, she was some sort of angel. He felt like a child again, A small child who had gone outside and stared up at the stars for the first time. Seeing the vast beauty of the sky made him feel comforted and completely overcome with appreciation for the world. Now sitting in this closed in space inside the smelly empty high school, he felt that all over again looking at her.

_Maybe there's a God aboveBut all I've ever learned from loveWas how to shoot at someone who outdrew youIt's not a cry you can hear at nightIt's not somebody who has seen the lightIt's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Minako…she was a star strait from the heavens, one who had landed on earth and graced the world with her magic.

_Hallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah_

For the several minutes she sang he found himself forgetting all his problems all his sadness and bitterness, all just faded away. now all he wanted, was to listen to her sing forever. A silence filled the room as her song finished. The echoes of her voice slowly faded from the auditorium leaving every person in the room feeling calm. Yaten opened his mouth to speak and tell her not to stop but instead found himself saying the exact opposite.

"You lost confidence mid way through. confidence is key while performing make sure that you don't lose it. You have a good voice but you're crap without the attitude to back it up." no no no how could he say such harsh words how hard was it to say you sing great! You sing beautiful. I love your voice or even just that was good? Why did he have to fuck it up like that.. Everyone's eyes were on him. Disbelief replaced the sense of calm. He had to recover himself and save her feelings form being hurt by his idiocy.

"I think your..ok so I'll say your in." Sakurada whore gave him a sharp silent look that clearly wanted him to stop speaking.

"Thank you Aino-chan it was very lovely. I believe you should be in the talent show. Practice will be next week ill have an announcement be made with the details." Sakurada said sweetly. Minako gave a small nod to her and then the rest of the judges. When she reached Yaten she locked eyes and gave him a cold stare that froze him to the spot. For the first time in a long time Yaten was fully conscious of everything around him, and he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Haruka trailed her finger down the screen of the computer monitor. She missed Michiru and wanted to hear her voice. She needed to hear her voice. She had screwed up big time this time and needed to fix it. She didn't care how much begging it ok she would do it. She'd do anything to make it up to her. she replayed the conversation in her head.<p>

"_Haruka? Are you drunk and calling me?_ "Michiru sounded incredibly irritated. Haruka giggled into the phone. She was only a little buzzed right now. She was perfectly conscious of what she was doing but she had to get a little drunk in order to gather the courage of what she needed to ask.

"Michi…I need to know something." She tried to ask as soberly as possible, ignoring her girlfriends anger. She needed the answer. It would eat her up if she didn't get it answered tonight.

"_Hai hai alright what is it Haruka."_ The girl snapped softly.

"The other night. I said I love you for the first time ever…and it didn't even seem to phase you. I didn't get a reaction. It bothered me. I thought it would mean a lot and that you might say something….it kinda shocked me. I wasn't doing it for shock effect though, I was doing it because I genuinely wanted to say it and felt it was time…."

She heard Michiru sigh on the other side of the line.

"_It wasn't the first time Haruka…the first time you said it was last year. You have said it about five times since, every time you were drunk though."_

Haruka winced at the sharpness in Michiru's tone. She was mad. She knew she wasn't supposed to call, but she had to know as to why the girl seemed so apathetic about it all. Now she knew…she had ruined the precious statement before hand by being drunk and saying it…

"_Is that all Haruka? If so I'm going to bed." _

Haruka nodded and then stopped realizing Michiru couldn't see her.

"Hai Michi…that was it…"

"_Okay then good night._ "

"Michi wait!" Haruka couldn't let the conversation end like this. she needed to fix it, Michiru had a rule that they weren't supposed to ever go to bed on bad terms. She had a superstition it would make them wake up on worse ones.

"I'm sorry, I won't drink anymore after tonight. I promise. Im sorry. See? I love that much. She hated how desperate and lame she sounded but she knew she was killing Michiru and she needed to fix it now.

"_Don't do it for me Haruka, do it for you." _

"Then I will do it for me. I love you Michiru. I will do anything for you!" the other side went completely quiet. She wasn't even breathing. Haruka got worried for a second and listened intently.

" _I…. love you too H-Haruka,,,"_ Michiru stuttered over her words. The blonde smiled. It sounded like she was forgiven. Her heart lifted a little bit.

"You said it back…does that mean you forgive me?" Haruka asked cautiously she had to tread carefully drinking had always been an issue with Michiru...but she didn't want to steal Haruka's freedom and privileges form her, so she never technically said that she had to stop…

"_Hai I forgive you Haruka_." A smile came to the blondes lips.

"That's great…" she heard the other girl yawn on the other end of the phone…

"You should go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Hai…goodnight Haruka…"_

"Good night my Michiru….i love you…" Haruka felt the heat rise in her face. Dammit now she was blushing...

Michiru giggled on the other side of the line. "_I love you too Ruka."_

The she heard the tell tale click of hanging up and started back towards her friends to say goodbye.

Haruka sighed. Somehow after that glorious phone call, when all transgressions had been forgiven, something stupid inside had decided to get drunk. Really really drunk. And after that…she called Michiru up and spoke with her. she had been avoided all day at school and had every phone call ignored by Michiru. She really needed to fix everything. Standing up she grabbed her keys and went to her car. She would fix this today. Right now! She loved Michiru and there was no way in hell she'd let drunken lat night Haruka get in the way. She'd stop herself,

she'd get help if she needed to. Anything to keep Michiru.

* * *

><p>Usagi stared at all the boxes along the isle. There were so many types. How was one to decide? She reached to the bright pink box. It claimed it was 99.9% accurate on pregnancy tests. She felt her stomach churn…her pregnant what was she going to do… at first she had thought she was just under stress form trying so hard in school but then it turned into something else completely.<p>

She body was feeling weird. She felt hungrier. But one missed period meant nothing. And she was always really hungry…maybe she was just noticing it all now…she swallowed hard. She didn't want to be pregnant. She brought the box up to the checkout counter. She felt so ashamed and even worse…she couldn't go home and do this.

The older woman at the counter gave her a chastising look, but upon meeting Usagi's tear filled blue eyes, her expression softened. She rang it up and handed the box to the blonde without a bag. She went under the counter and pulled out a key.

"take this and go to the back of the store in the bathroom and do that. No use bringing it home and getting in trouble, especially if it's negative. If you need help with it there are instructions and I can help." The woman gave a sympathetic look as she handed over the key. Usagi nodded gratefully and walked to the back of the store. She went into the bathroom and opened the box.

She felt nervous. She was having trouble breathing, just by looking at the stick itself. She wasn't sure she could even bring herself to pee on this thing…taking a deep breath she went into the stall.

* * *

><p>Haruka drove up to the front of Michiru's house. She took no notice to the other car that was parked in the drive way and rushed up the front lawn to the door. She felt the adrenaline pump into her body. She was ready for this she would do whatever it took to show Michiru she loved her. She would do anything even give up going to the military. She wouldn't leave at all if it would make Michiru happy. Pressing the doorbell Haruka waited impatiently bouncing form foot to foot nervously.<p>

Was this what it was like in those stupid chick flick movies some of the other girls watched? Is this how the man or woman felt before they went to get the girl or guy back? Did girls even get guys back? She pondered these thoughts and more as she anticipated the door opening.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Michiru's father came to the door.

"Ah Haruka, how are you? Michiru is upstairs but I should-"Haruka cut the man off.

"I'm good thanks! Got to see Michiru now! Talk later." She squeezed into the house and crept up the stairs. Michiru would be shocked to see her. She would beg on her knees and tell the aqua haired teen everything she had thought in the past twelve hours. About how much she loved her, about needing her about…everything…as she got to the top of the stairs she jogged to Michiru's door and flung it open. The sight before her was less then desirable.

There sitting on the bed was Michiru with…some …man

* * *

><p><strong>Dont be sad haruka i will avenge you!<strong>


End file.
